marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-1610)
| CurrentAlias = Hulk | Aliases = The Monster, David, Bixby | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , and ally of the Children of Tomorrow | Relatives = Jennifer Walters (cousin) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (as Banner) 8'1" (as Hulk) | Weight = 120 lbs. | Weight2 = (as Banner) 1,200 lbs (as Hulk) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Banner) Red, (as Hulk)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Brown | Hair2 =(as Banner) Black, (as Hulk)Category:Black Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualSkinColour2 = GreenCategory:Green Skin | UnusualFeatures = Bumps and scars on scalp from previous encounter with Spider-Man | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist,Adventurer, Fugitive | Education = Several doctorate degrees, UC Berkeley | Origin = As a result in a failed attempt of re-creating the Super Soldier Serum that made the famed Captain America, Bruce Banner mutated and became the green Hulk and later mixed the Super-Soldier Serum with the Hulk serum and injected himself and became the Grey Hulk. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Phil Hester | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 2 | Quotation = After years of abuse and torture, locking me up, throwing me at whatever freak you decide I need to destroy... Finally. I get my revenge. YOU GUYS ARE SO @#%!#& SCREWED! | Speaker = Bruce Banner as | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Ultimates Vol 1 25 | HistoryText = Backstory It is unknown what Bruce's life was like before the super soldier incident, the only glimpse of his personal life was when he mentioned to Tony Stark that he was "taught to do nothing but stay out of my parents' way." Banner grew up hating his weak and frail body and wanted to be powerful, strong, and big like Captain America, a sentiment he shared with his mentor Dr. Leonard Williams during his time as his student at Cambridge University, and dedicated his life towards genetic enhancement and duplicating the Super Soldier Serum in the hopes of secretly empowering himself. Ultimate Origins The first super-soldier, Nick Fury, gathered the best genetic engineers in an attempt to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum as a preventive measure for the next generation of warfare, and Bruce Banner was one of the gifted scientists. Bruce thought he had perfected the serum, but didn't share his findings as he thought he would never receive proper credit. Despite warnings against self-experimentation, Bruce tested the serum upon himself and mutated into the Hulk. He destroyed the laboratory and heavily wounded Mary and Richard Parker in the process. After realizing what he had done, he reverted back into his human form and was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Life as the Hulk Years later, he mutated once more, fighting Spider-Man and destroying Chelsea piers. After this incident, Bruce Banner became something of a pariah. Banner had to take a long leave after the incident before being re-instated into S.H.I.E.L.D. He had to get three blood tests a day and they were unable to find traces of Hulk cells for twelve weeks. Banner frequently took pills to prevent himself from sleeping because he said "Being asleep felt too much like the Hulk being awake." He got demoted to second-in-charge after Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne. When the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean, Banner's job changed from recreating the Super Soldier Serum to extracting the Super Soldier Serum from Captain America. After seeing that Pym and van Dyne were making more advances than he ever did, he began to look at himself as a failure, because he had failed to complete his task and because of his broken relationship with Betty. The Ultimate Hulk Since the newly formed team of superheroes, the Ultimates, didn't seem to have any action, Bruce decided to make some serum. He carefully devised a plan where the Ultimates would appear to be heroes. He set up an antidote with an adamantium needle. He mixed the Super Soldier Serum with the Hulk serum and injected himself with it. He became a gray-colored Hulk. He climbed a building King Kong style, wanting to kill Freddie Prince Junior out of jealousy. This Hulk was much stronger than the original. He took on all the Ultimates and even broke an adamantium needle. This Hulk was more like Banner's inner emotions let out, being over-protective of Betty, and talking about how Betty made him horny. He was finally reverted to Banner by Wasp when she stung a part of his brain, rendering him unconscious. He was held in a special cell and had to take medication frequently. He said he could control his rage by watching "Curb Your Enthusiasm". He escaped during the "Ultimate War" and ate three doctors. He was restrained and again held captive. When the Chitauri came to invade Earth, they decided that they needed the Hulk's help. They threw Banner off a helicopter to traumatize him and turn him into the Hulk and told him that Kleiser was flirting with Betty. The Hulk ended up eating Herr Kleiser and was reverted to Banner via an Antidote Arrow by Hawkeye. News of the connection between Hulk and Banner spread through the media via Black Widow. S.H.I.E.L.D., embarrassed, held a trial for the Hulk and gave him a death sentence for killing over 800 people. They sedated Banner with a sedative made by Pym and put him on an ship where they would nuke it and destroy the Hulk forever. Banner transformed into the Hulk before he landed on the Island. It is speculated that the sedative was specially formulated so Banner would survive. Vs. Wolverine Banner then managed to swim to a Parisian Beach. Banner turned into the Hulk after he got infuriated by a Parisian psychologist. Then he relocated himself to a farm but again got infuriated when he was mocked about eating tofurkey, a tofu turkey substitute, and then again in India. Following this he went to Tibet to search for the Panchen Lama, who he discovered was only a child, to find out why he turned into the Hulk when he was angry. The Hulk eventually finds peace, but is interrupted by Wolverine, whom Nick Fury had sent to assassinate him. Wolverine enrages the Hulk, who ends up tearing him in half. Just when he was about to eat Wolverine's legs Betty Ross, now She-Hulk due to a modified Hulk serum created by Jennifer Walters, showed up. A nuke was then dropped upon them; all three survived. Wolverine tracked Banner down, determined to kill the Hulk, but decided against it. Fury then decided that he would no longer try to kill the Hulk, as he had Betty in custody as something to hold over his head. Hulk then walked out into the desert with Wolverine. Banner returns to America, in Washington D.C. during the height of the Liberators' invasion. He proclaims that he has recently gotten "in touch with his inner psychopath" before allowing a Crimson Dynamo robot to step on him, then yelling "BRING IT ON!" , turning him into the Hulk at his own will. He assists the Ultimates against the Liberators by eating the Abomination. Ultimatum During Ultimatum the Hulk appears in New York and is convinced by Spider-Man to help him rescue people. The two later investigated Doctor Strange's home when demons are escaping into the world. They instead were confronted by Doctor Strange being possessed by Nightmare, who tortures the two in which the Hulk fights manifestations of the hundreds of people he killed in his past rampages. This, however, enrages him and makes him attack Nightmare, sending him retreating, and as well destroying the Orb of Acmantata, which causes an explosion. He survives the explosion and was then recruited by the remaining Ultimates and X-Men to stop Magneto. In Magneto's Citadel he and Colossus are tasked with destroying some of the Citadel's machinery. They try to stop Mystique and Sabretooth from escaping, but failed. Encounter with Karen Grant The Hulk was sought out by Karen Grant in an attempt to persuade him to help her defeat Sabretooth. Banner agreed and easily took out Sabretooth, only to then be confronted by the rest of the Brotherhood. Both groups called a truce and they left without further altercation. The group was then contacted by Nick Fury, who revealed that he had been in contact with Karen for some time and, together, all of them would prove to the world that Mutants and mutations such as Banner can be good. Facing the Children of Tomorrow During the European crisis with the Children of Tomorrow, Hulk was convinced by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Flumm to attack the Children in exchange for the safety of Betty Ross, currently in custody. Hulk was unleashed in Children's base the Dome, but the Maker managed to calm him down and and convince him that he was being used. In that moment, the US government launched a nuclear attack on the Dome, while the Children did the same in Washington, D.C.. When the Ultimates finally turned the tide, the Maker injected the Hulk with Giant-Man serum, turning him into a giant juggernaut, although he was later defeated and put sedated in custody once more. Ultimates Disassembled Bruce was freed by the mysterious woman called Kang, and convinced him to steal the Infinity Gems with which he battled the Ultimates. After the arrival of escapee Reed Richards, the heroes escaped, but Captain America decided to be left behind in order to stop the villains, although he was defeated. The Hulk was summoned by the Maker to aid him during the final battle against the Ultimates. During the furious fight, Iron Man managed to get the Infinity Gems. But before any of the Dark Ultimates could retrieve it, an immense flux of energy echoed through time and space. Kang alerted that it was too late to prevent what she came to stop and vanished, stating she had to go back further in time, abandoning the rest of her team, who were imprisoned. The Final Incursion If he was alive at the time, the Hulk most likely died when the entire universe came to an end as a consequence of a phenomenon known as an incursion. Return Hulk and his fellow Ultimates were resurrected by the Maker when he rewrote the Multiverse in order to merge all realities into one to help Eternity fight the First Firmament. However, the Hulk didn't entirely retain his intelligence as he constantly referred to himself in the third person. When the Ultimates from the Prime Earth arrived on Counter-Earth and confronted the Maker for his actions, which were actually giving the First Firmament the upper hand against Eternity, Hulk and his teammates were ordered by him to attack the other Ultimates, and kill them if possible. Hulk was the first to attack but was immediately sent flying out of the building by Blue Marvel. Eventually, the members of both teams realized they shouldn't be fighting each other, and worked together to help Eternity gain the strength to finally defeat the First Firmament. After that, Hulk and the other Ultimates decided to travel the Multiverse to hunt down the Maker. | Powers = * Superhuman Strength: The Hulk possesses the capacity for nearly limitless physical strength and the uppermost limit of the Hulk's vast strength remains a mystery. He has proven strong enough to break a needle composed of the Ultimate Marvel Universe's version of Adamantium. In times of stress the Hulk's adrenaline level escalates, causing a corresponding escalation in strength. This is not accompanied by an additional gain in mass, but does appear to promote increased levels of energy efficiency. To date the Hulk has never apparently been provoked into demonstrating a maximum output of strength, hence his upper limit remains a mystery. However, whatever the limit, it is well in excess of 100 tons. The Hulk's great strength also extends into the highly developed muscles of his legs and allow him to jump great distances such as leaping across continents and into lower Earth orbit. Currently the single longest recorded jump is upwards of 3 miles. However, it has most recently been proven that the Hulk is not the strongest individual on Earth like his mainstream counterpart, as Hercules was able to overpower him, even when he was amped by the Gah Lak Tus swarm. He also could be defeated by an individual with strength levels that equal his own at default, such as the Blue Marvel who was able to knock him down with a single blow to the head. * Adaptation: Hulk is capable of adapting to inhospitable environments when it becomes necessary. There were many occasions where Hulk not only survived airless areas, but has also spoken in them. As with his healing factor, the angrier Hulk gets, the faster he adapts. * Underwater Breathing: Hulk has the ability to breath under water because his glands develop an oxygenated per-fluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons; while fighting others in an enraged state, he can maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. He has swum the Atlantic Ocean from the Eastern Seaboard of the USA to France without rest *'Superhuman Durability:' In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. The Hulk's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, great cold without freezing, and tremendous levels of physical trauma. The Hulk's resistance to harm has extended to the point where he can withstand a zero point detonation of a nuclear weapon. He has also been able to resist Jovian atmospheric pressures. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' The Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Wounds that would be deadly to most other creatures take a short period time for the Hulk to recover. The Hulk's highly efficient physiology renders him immune to all known Earthly diseases. However, he would be unable to regenerate missing organs. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hulk has been seen running at speeds greater than 200 mph, though this is just a byproduct of his gamma physiology. | Abilities = Bruce Banner is a brilliant scientist with extensive knowledge of human anatomy. He is also a highly rated expert in radiation and its effects on the human body. The Hulk, while having no formal training, is a formidable hand to hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. He typically uses street fighting and brawling techniques that make full use of his strength. | Strength = Ultimate Hulk has been seen to engage and overpower the Abomination during the invasion of the Liberators as well as engaging and nearly overwhelming a combined force of two versions of Squadron Supreme, the Ultimate X-Men, the Ultimate Fantastic Four and the Ultimates before being narrowly defeated. He has been rated as having a strength level in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Insanity: Hulk has faced some mental breakdowns many times before. This may be a reaction to the imperfect "Hulk Serum"'s effects. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of the Hulk has a tendency to engage in acts of cannibalism. He often eats the remains of his opponents. * In this version of the Hulk, Bruce Banner has displayed the ability to fully control the Hulk, but despite this fact the Hulk still loses control quite often. * In the Ultimate continuity, the Hulk has appeared as both hero and villain, such fact had seemingly changed when he found the temple of Panchen Lama in Ultimate Hulk vs Wolverine, although in recent events he has become a blood thirsty killer, engaging heroes in combat with the objective of killing them. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Robert Bruce Banner (Terra-1610) Category:Cannibals Category:Depression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Scientists Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Banner Family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Hulk Serum Category:Inventors Category:Chemists Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Physicists Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Insanity Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616